Mid Show Skit
Mid Show Skit was an e-wrestling segment written by Wevv Mang in May 2006 for the Revelations pay-per-view. The segment featured Wevv conversing with The Rabbi and Joey Hollywood, which was a week after Rabbi defeated Hollywood for the PWA United States Championship. The segment was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo Joey and Rabbi walk up to a door that says Management, laughing all the way. They open the door into a small office. Wevv Mang is standing there, talking on a cell phone, in a language that sounds like Japanese ''Joey and Rabbi stand there, grinning and waiting. The grins start to slip as Wevv keeps talking on his phone, not even looking at the two. The laughter and chuckles fade to silence. Finally, Joey takes a chair, and puts his feet up on the desk of Wevv. Wevv turns, still talking into his phone. He snaps his fingers and points at Joey. Mr. Wang seems to materialize behind Rabbi and Joey, and shoves Joey’s feet off the desk, causing Joey to almost flip over. '''Joey:' HEY! Watch it Kato! Try that again, and I’ll – Wevv: DO NOTHING! Wevv turns his back on Rabbi and Joey, and starts talking faster. Joey stands up, clearly getting ready to launch a major outburst, when, with a last burst of speech, Wevv finishes, and flips his phone closed and turns back to face the two. '''Joey:' What do you want Wevv? Jealous that you didn't think of this brilliant scheme yourself? Mr. Wang actually snickers. Joey turns to glare at him, but he in once again impassive. '''Wevv:' Yes. Brilliant. I see. (in a mocking voice) Well, you certainly put one over on ol’ Wevvy! Never saw it coming! Not a clue! (in a voice filled with rage) You two disgust me! I didn't think you could sink any lower Rabbi, but going along with this…this…travesty makes me realize how wrong I was about you. Rabbi: Get bent Wevv! I’m the US Champion and that’s all that matters! Joey: Don't listen to this bull- Wevv: LANGUAGE! Don't you dare curse in front of me, don't even think about it! My patience with you two is razor thin! Joey: Listen to the little man make the BIIIIGGG threat! What are you going to do, fire us? Wevv merely smiles. His eyes narrow, radiating menace, Wevv starts to come around the desk. Rabbi, his instincts sharpened by his previous encounters with Wevv, backs up a step, and shifts his grip on his US Title, ready to use it as a weapon. Trying not to take his eyes off Wevv, he starts to turn his head slightly to look for Mr. Wang. Mr. Wang is behind Joey, holding clubs in both hands and is ready to strike. ''Joey, not knowing his peril, doesn't back down. '''Joey:' You think you're so smart! I could take you like (snaps his fingers) THAT! You should be happy! Now when you face Rabbi at Revelations, you can go for that big shiny belt! Wevv stands a pace away from Joey, and stares him in the eyes. '''Wevv:' You ignorant, pathetic fool. You have no idea of what you’ve done. Your little charade has tainted this belt! You have befouled Schizophrenia itself! And since I AM SCHIZOPHRENIA, YOU HAVE DISGRACED… ME! Wevv leans in and says in a low, angry voice. He pokes Joey in the chest with each word. '''Wevv:' Do you REALLY think I am going to let you get away with this?!? Joey tries to block Wevv’s finger, by Wevv slaps his hand aside and puts his forehead right up against Joey’s and starts forcing him back. '''Wevv:' I will see you buried so deep that HELL will have to dig to find you! You want to try me BOY? You think you can match wits with me? HAH! AND YOU! Wevv turns on Rabbi. '''Wevv:' You…''(Wevv deflates somewhat, and just shakes his head, at a loss for words). You're his creature now, and may God help you. Because I won’t. It ends at Revelations Rabbi. You threw my offer of help right back in my face. Your title is safe, I wouldn’t want that slimy piece of trash anywhere near me. Being in the same room as it, makes me sick. Get out. Both of you. ''Rabbi, his face stone, turns and starts to leave. Joey, sputtering in rage, starts to mouth off something, but Rabbi grabs him and drags him out, a wary eye on Mr. Wang, who had snuck up behind Joey, tonfa raised in either hand in a stabbing position. '''Joey:' You haven't heard the last of this Wevv! Wevv: Yes, Yes, I have and the last words are mine. I don't know if the US Title’s Prestige can ever be salvaged. It would take great determination, and frankly, I can’t think of a single person with that much strength of will. But I’m sure I’ll find some one. Or some one will find you. Preferably in a dark alley… See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang Category:Segments